Talk:Mae'Yet Dynasty
As the sites necron lover i'm really excited to see where this will go. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 15:13, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the vote of confidence, but honestly I'm not really sure where it will go myself.J9988 (talk) 20:00, November 16, 2013 (UTC) I am generally scared by these 'Things' Commisar Wadders (talk) 07:59, November 17, 2013 (UTC) just going to bring up somethings for the sake of efficency. 1) Necron flamers do not need fuel, as a race capable of manipulating the boundries between energy and mater, even using sentiant lightning as a weapon the necron should not need a fuel for their flamers. more likely they would need at most a power-charge not a compound for their flamers and the current effects of their flamers are acheivable by the lesser races, if the flames contained a sentiance and saught out targets for as long as they burned would be plausable and cool 2)Bansees seem like CQC deathmarks. 3) i see nothing particularly wrong with the Heka-destroyers, i'm just bringing up that typical destroyers are brought about by a slight variation in the logic of the destroyers where they come to the conclusion that the destruction of all things (instead of the glory of the necron empire) takes precidence. 4) as for Grond i honnestly don't see the point, but a Necron titan does seem to be something people want Plaguenumber3 (talk) 16:59, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Right so making this more cannon friendly 1.) Change the fire to make it less like napalm, your right sentience is a cool idea, but I want there to be some way to limit the fire so that they can't use it all the time...any ideas? 2.) Now that I read it you're right the Banshees are redundant, they were the last variation I could think of, I wanted at least one more I'm not particularly attached to them, what about some more advanced scarabs or something along those lines? 3.) The name of the Heka-Destroyers was just based on the physical aspect, I wanted somewhere to put the lesser lords and the lack of "squad leaders" in the Necron army has always irritated me. True their ancient machines bent or apocalyptic destruction, this doesn't mean they should be some disorganized rabble. And yeah the Overlord would lead in battle but having some front line control could give them a strategic edge unlooked for. 4.) Grond is just a Necron titan and nothing really new, it's his destruction that matters. I never want to see him rebuilt I want the idea of his half repaired body discarded on their tombworld to emphasize their downfall. J9988 (talk) 19:32, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Couldn't a Necron flamer just ignite the air or something? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 20:44, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Hmmmm IG could put a very good serious dent in the Mae'Yet hmmm Commisar Wadders (talk) 20:45, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Never expected the flamer to cause such a stir, now I've got to make it work. And as far as any dents go the Mae'Yet were once a highly elite Necron force, now they're just barely holding on, one false move by Gorthaur could be the end of the Mae'Yet...J9988 (talk) 21:54, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Hmm Times have changed since Mae'Yet was last awake remember that Commisar Wadders (talk) 22:03, November 17, 2013 (UTC)